


I Love You

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Kuroo, unable to work up the courage to confess to Kei, keeps dragging his feet. Fed up with it, Akaashi puts plans of his in motion.Basically the equipment shed confession scene mentioned in "Late Night Confession".
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Kudos: 44





	I Love You

When Tetsu had first realized he loved the salty middle blocker from Karasuno, he wasn't exactly scared of it. At that time, he was sure the other had feelings for him. After all, he had caught him stealing glances a lot of times, and he had even managed to make him blush sometimes. So, yes, Tetsu firmly believed he could confess without problems. After all, how hard could it be to say those three little words?

As Tetsu found out, it was very hard. He first decided to confess on the last day of the annual training camp of his first year of university, which was Kei's second year of high-school. It had been a few months that he had realized he loved the blond and he had chosen that day because if he got rejected ( which he acknowledged was a possibility), he didn't want to spend the entire time being depressed in front of his juniors.

But that day, he was suffering from nerves the entire time. And as the day ended, taking with it numerous wasted opportunities to confess, Tetsu realized it might not be as easy to confess as he had thought. And so started his journey of pining after a salty blond.

Tetsu pined. He pined to Kenma, he pined to Akaashi, he pined to Bokuto. And while Bokuto was quite enthusiastic to listen to him, the other two were less so. Especially as the years went by. It would be 2 years before he tried confessing again and it wouldn't even be by his own will.

It happened during their annual training camp. Tetsu was in his 3rd year of university, meaning Kei was in his 1st year and it was his first time attending the training camp as an alumnus. Tetsu had jumped at the chance to help Kei out and it had been his downfall. 

It had been the afternoon and they were in gym 3 because Bokuto had asked them to come over and look at something in the equipment shed. They had foolishly gone inside together, and the next thing they knew Bokuto was out of the shed and Akaashi was closing the door behind them. He immediately turned back, failing to reach the door in time and trying the handle only to find it locked.

Before he could demand to be let out, Kei asked, "Akaashi, why did you lock the two of us together?"

Akaashi sounded irritated as he answered, "Because neither of you is seeing what's right in front of you so we decided to make you see it. And do not try to back out of this Kuroo-san because we will not open this door until it's all said and done."

Tetsu backed away, knowing he wasn't kidding but Kei wasn't so ready to give up. He turned his attention to Tetsu and he immediately moved away, refusing to answer before the question was even asked. Kei persisted, because of course he did, but Tetsu tried to distract him, bringing up his university classes. Surprisingly, it worked.

Their conversation eventually turned to silence and as Tetsu sat there, all he could see was Kei. The other was leaning into a pile of floor mats, eyes closed and with a slight frown on his face. He was turned away from the sunlight coming in through the window but his hair seemed to be glowing in it and all Tetsu could think was how much he loved him. So he said it.

At first, there was silence. Kei didn't move, didn't even shift. To anyone else, he would have looked asleep but Tetsu knew he was awake. He didn't move but he was tensed, his nails digging into his palms. Tetsu knew he could hear him so he left behind his hesitation and hid doubt and said again, "I love you, Tsukishima Kei."

More silence. Tetsu was unnerved now and in his attempt to get a reaction from the blond, he started to tell him everything. When he had realized he loved him, the first time he had tried to confess, the attempts after that. Even the pining. Everything came out.

When he was done, he lowered his gaze, unable to look up and see what he was sure would be a look of rejection and disgust. He wanted to run away from the room, but alas they were stuck here. In his moment of self-loathing, he failed to notice that Kei had finally moved and when a pale hand entered his vision he flinched back, suddenly afraid Kei was going to slap him.

Kei wasn't deterred. He paused for a second but when no further movement came from the raven, he reached up, cupping Tetsu's face and tilting his back so their eyes met. Then he raised an eyebrow and asked, "And?"

Tetsu frowned, trying to realize what the blond meant. He could think of nothing. Seeing his confusion, Kei clarified, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Seeing his dumbfounded expression, Kei rolled his eyes and added, "You did just confess. And I wholeheartedly accept. If I didn't I wouldn't be in front of you. So don't you want to kiss me?"

After another moment of hesitation, Tetsu reached up and slammed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Kei's waist and pulling him down. Kei reciprocated enthusiastically, one hand staying on his cheek while the other curled into his hair.

They pulled back due to lack of oxygen, keeping their heads pressed together and trying to catch their breath. A moment later, Kei spoke, uncharacteristically nervous, "What you feel for me, I feel it for you too. I have been feeling it for so long now. But I can't say the words. I know I should, especially since you have as well but I just can't"

Tetsu interrupted him, pressing a kiss on his lips and running a hand through his blond locks to calm him down. He said, "Hush, moonshine. I know. It's okay. I don't need to hear the words to know what you feel for me. Believe me, that kiss was proof enough."

Kei settled down, keeping his arms wrapped around him but leaning on him. A minute later though he asked, "Does that mean you want to do that again?"

Tetsu chuckled, the sound sending a shiver through Kei and he replied, "Don't mind if I do, sweetheart.", even as he leant closer.

When Akashi and Bokuto opened the door a few hours later, it was to find the two of them leaning into each other, Kei's head resting on Tetsu's chest, arms around each other and fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of blurting out a love confession.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to knock me!
> 
> Instagram - dawn.light20 
> 
> Twitter - Dawnlight201 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
